A Scorpion's enemies
by yellow 14
Summary: Scorpius is invited over to the Burrow for the summer holidays and has to deal with an unexpected enemy. Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge


Disclaimer: Don't own. Duh.

AN: This is my latest addition to **HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge**. This time it's the **-Wizard of Oz Week!**

Rose Weasley smiled as she looked lovingly at the Burrow. She turned to her friend Scorpius.

"There's no place like home," she said with a smile and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Unless that home is Malfoy Manor with my dear Grandfather," he replied with a smirk and Rose giggled.

"Yeah, well that's a horse of a different colour," she joked, imitating their friend Rebecca from the Salem Institute. An exchange student from America, Rebecca had been Scorpius's first girlfriend. But she was back in America now and wasn't returning. No wonder Scorpius gave Rose a pained look and Rose gasped as her brain caught up with her mouth.

"Oh Scor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-I forgot that she-"

"You, my friend, are a victim of disorganised thinking," Scorpius said with his characteristic Malfoy smirk and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Scor," she said and he gave her a smile.

"That is why, my dear Rosie-kins, I have come to the conclusion that hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable. Which is of course impossible," he said and Rose gave him a smile as the two of them walked into the Burrow.

The first thing they heard when they entered was the sound of a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard for want of a better term.

"Jamesy-poo, is that the little Death Eater I hear coming in?" the voice asked and James popped his head over the edge of the stairwell.

"Hey Rosie, is your little Death Eater friend there?" he yelled and Rose glared at him. "Oh wait, I see that he is."

"Sorry, it looks like my idiot cousin is here, along with his bimbo of the week," she said apologetically. Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"I never would've guessed," he said with a smirk. "James Potter being an idiot, who'd have thought of that?"

"So you're James's little Death Eater guest," the owner of the voice said as she came down the stairs, with her long legs and bleached-blonde hair and distinctly trashy green dress.

"Hello Bella Wist," Rose said through gritted teeth as she resisted the urge to punch her in the face. Repeatedly. Bella had that effect on Rosie and, well anyone with half a functioning brain. Rose was sure she had good points somewhere along the line, but they were obviously somewhat hard to find. Aside from her well developed figure that is.

"Rose, mum wants to see you in the kitchen!" Lily called out and (very) relieved Rose quickly made her escape. Scorpius followed her so quickly, he almost reached Ginny before she did.

"Oh hello Scorpius," Ginny said distractedly as she looked around. She turned and looked at Rose. "I take it you've met James's current girlfriend then?" she asked and Rose nodded. "Well she's only here for dinner and nothing more. Please try to avoid losing your temper."

"LOSE MY TEMPER! When have I ever lost my temper?" Rose demanded angrily. Scorpius chuckled quietly and she turned on him with a glare.

"Well there was that time when James brought Anna Hooper to dinner. And then the time when he came to Hogsmeade with Fe-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" she snapped, cutting Scorpius off mid-speech.

"Mind you, you were defending me at the time," Scorpius added thoughtfully. "Leave it to me this time, right? You know he only dates these tramps to wind you up right? And me as well. But you know me, I'm unstoppable."

"And big-headed," she said as she punched his arm. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"See, I knew you'd see sense," he said with a smirk and she hit him again.

"Only if you succeed Mister Malfoy," she countered with a smirk. Then James's voice was heard through the house as the door opened.

"Hello Aunt Hermione, have you met my girlfriend Bella?"

"Hello Mrs Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've always wanted to meet a war hero!" Bella gushed excitedly.

"Thank you. No-"

"Rose is such fun, I really think she's one of my bestest friends!" Bella continued and Rose made a few throwing up gestures.

"Why Rose, don't you think she is, like, the bestest buddy in the world," Scorpius teased in a parody of Bella's gushing. She gave him a one-fingered salute.

"And now I finally get to visit dear Rosie-kins at her house. Isn't it wonderful?" Bella continued and Rose, with a face like thunder, clenched her fists and would have stormed out there and no doubt punched the girl had Scorpius not stopped her.

"She called me Rosie-kins!" she hissed angrily. "NOBODY calls me Rosie-kins except family! And you!"

"We'll get her back. Later," Scorpius promised. "Trust me."

More specifically, it was approximately an hour later when Scorpius delivered on his promise. Everyone had gathered around the dinner table and busy eating dinner. Bella was talking almost none-stop and even James seemed to be tiring of her company, his laughter becoming more and more forced.

"So tell me this Rose. How does a Death Eater junior and a smart witch like you end up together?" Bella asked and Rose clenched her teeth. "I mean, you just like to sit in the library reading together all the time."

"It's really very simple my dear Bella," Scorpius said, giving Rose's hand a comforting squeeze. "It's because there are so many people without brains out there. And it's really amazing how some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?"

Bella's face screwed up in concentration for a few minutes as she tried to understand what had just been said to her. Finally she spoke.

"I don't get it," she said, while most of the Weasley/Potter clan were suppressing their giggles.

"You will," Scorpius replied. "You will."

Two months later, Bella stormed up to Scorpius as he was on his way to Charms.

"You insulted me!" she shrieked angrily. Scorpius frowned.

"Did I?" he said puzzled and she glared at him. "Hard to see what I could possibly insult you," he finished sardonically, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"You said I was thick at the Burrow," she continued angrily and Scorpius's face lit up with comprehension.

"It took you two months to realise THAT!" he exclaimed and he walked off trying very hard not to break down laughing.


End file.
